<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling Something Not-Canon by ShandyCandy278</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121167">Feeling Something Not-Canon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278'>ShandyCandy278</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ink Gets a Soul [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Here we go!, Ink Has A Soul, Ink gets a soul, Kinda Crack, M/M, Marriage, but i promised that I would write it, couldn't remember the whole idea, not canon, so I chose to not make it canon, so i did, sorry toaster, soul things, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream feels something off with Ink's new soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Errink, Error/Ink, Ink/Error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ink Gets a Soul [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling Something Not-Canon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This, as the title says, is not canon.</p><p>... but it was supposed to be canon. :'3</p><p>Anyway- today is my existential crisis day, so I'm posting/updating a whole bunch of works today.</p><p>I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ink had been minding his own business when Dream walked up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I couldn’t help but notice that your soul has a new feel to it.” He confessed. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about it for a while, but… is there anything going on with your soul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” He blinked. “Oh! No-” He placed his sketchbook down. “Error just wrapped his strings around it, see?” He brought out his soul to show Dream. “See? Completely harmless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stared at him for a few moments, his eyelights shifting from Ink’s soul to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... so you got married and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't tell anyone?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Got married?” Ink laughed. “Why would you think that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ink,” Dream sighed. “Part of the marital process for monsters is leaving a magical trace on the other’s soul. This can take on either a physical form, or a colored hue. Error basically married you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he shot off of the couch with a wide grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh!” He exclaimed- his soul fluttering in his chest in excitement. “Did he really?! That’s hilarious! I had absolutely no idea! Wait-” He paused. “Did I need to do it back?” When Dream nodded, he instantly shot himself over the couch. “Alright! Goodbye, Dream! I’m off to get completely married!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Ink!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink was already teleporting to the Anti-void, his grin wide. He was practically vibrating with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Error!” He exclaimed the second he got there, appearing behind the destroyer. Error jumped, but he didn't wait for Error to respond to his presence. “Why didn't you tell me you married me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” He blinked. Then error signs swarmed around his eye sockets. </span>
  <b>“whO iN thE vOid tOld yOu thAt?!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream did, of course!” He bounced up and down. “Can I mark your soul back? Peeeeeeeease? I promise to be care-” Aaaand Error had run away through a portal. It took a few moments for Ink to realize what had happened before he pouted. “Awwww~”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>